Closet
by 7ghostwriter
Summary: Hibari and Dino stucked in a closet. In Tsuna's, to be more specific, and with the guardian family close-by.


**Title: **Closet

**Rating: **K plus

**Pairing:** slightly Dino/Hibari

**Summary:** Never force Hibari in cramped places. Especially not with his family in close proximity.

**Author Note:** Well, I have nothing against that pairing, but I don't really follow it either. This short piece was written for my beta Renren (she loves it ;D), so I thought I'd share it with the fans who do, too. I'm not sure if I got both right (aka in character), but I tried my best ^^".

So enjoy reading, just as I had fun writing it :).

* * *

-

-

It was dark and sticky, and much too full in here for him to bear any longer.

To put it bluntly, with the hard wall in his back and Dino close in his proximity, Hibari felt caged like an animal.

Never in his whole life did he wish more to kill somebody right now, namely a certain idiot with the skills of a turtle (which was unsurprisingly also his pet) in front of him.

"Ah, I'm very sorry Kyouya-kun, but there isn't much place to move to."

Dino apologized for the seemingly hundreds time while the distance between their bodies became lesser and lesser when somebody before them tried to shift his position again.

Hibari grounded his teeth together and closed his eyes so that he didn't have to see the mass of people behind Dino, who were also trapped in the small closet.

He recalled the memories of the herbivores which he had beaten up right before school started this morning and became a little calmer while doing so.

It had been a bad idea to listen to what the baby had to say.

"I-I'm very sorry everybody, but Reborn just won't open the door…Perhaps he has fallen asleep…Reborn!!!"

He could hear Sawada Tsunayoshi, the leader of the weaklings shout from the front.

With satisfaction, Hibari noticed the strong tremble in the herbivore's voice.

At least the little weakling did know what was in for him if Hibari got out of here.

"Don't worry Tsuna, as long as we can breathe in here, it's not so bad!"

A voice a little closer to Hibari's right answered cheerfully.

Hibari growled quietly, silently noting Yamamoto Takeshi down on his list of the people he wanted to bite to death once he was out of this place.

He would take care of him after he finished of the one in front of him and the stupid little trouble maker at the door.

"Jyuudaime, it's not your fault, you don't have to apologize!"

Gokudera Hayato shouted enthusiastically soon after, and Hibari came to the conclusion that he probably had a lot to do once he was out again, because his list kept getting longer and longer.

He pulled his arms closer to his chest, keeping them away from being squished by the idiot's body in front of him, which seemed to get dangerously close while the weakest herbivore had started to bang his fists against the closet door, constantly calling for help with a fearful voice.

Hibari could practically hear how Dino grinned apologetically.

"Sorry, Kyouya-kun, but somebody is leaning against my back now and it is a little hard to keep your balance, when more than five people are pushing against you."

Hibari narrowed his eyes and sent a glare in Dino's direction.

But before he could say anything in return to the idiot's statement, a loud bang could be heard. The herbivore's crazy bomb friend had possibly tried to help his boss.

"Woah!"

Because of the explosion wave, Dino finally lost his footing and crashed right into Hibari, smashing his chin against Hibari's forehead with a nasty sound.

Hibari was someone who could take much, much more than one would assume in a regular fight, but due to the sudden movements he was totally unprepared.

Hadn't Dino been so smart to automatically put his arms protectively around his pupil, Hibari' head would have definitely hit the massive stone wall behind him full force.

"Is everything okay?"

Hibari heard a concerned whisper next to his right ear ask.

The hot breath so proximate send shivers down his spin.

Hibari scold to himself. Nobody would make it out alive here!

Dino slowly pulled his arms away from Hibari's back, putting them instead on the wall right and left near Hibari's head to keep at least as much distance as he could (which was difficult enough with the weight on his back).

"Kyouya-kun? Does it hurt much?"

He asked worried, now trying to look in Hibari's eyes.

Hibari felt somehow dazed although the impact hadn't hurt much.

He could still hear a soft ringing in his head.

Unsatisfied because he hadn't gotten an answer yet, Dino lowered his face until he was in eyesight with his pupil, noses almost touching.

"Hey. Everything all right?"

The gentleness in that question irked Hibari to push Dino far, far away from him, but as he was currently not in a position to do so, he instead lifted his hands to shove the idiot's face out of his.

Or at least that was what he wanted to do.

If Sasagawa Ryohei and Gokudera Hayato hadn't started just in that moment to attack the door in turns to see who would open it faster, Hibari would have succeeded.

Through to the little space the people in here had, those who didn't wanted to be blown up pushed backwards, and a second shove pressed Dino flat against his pupil, chest on chest.

Hibari's attempt ended with him having his arms around Dino's neck while the other boy's lips crashed full mouth on Hibari's.

Yamamoto, who had been pushed up against Dino could only comment with a friendly "Oh!" while watching surprised what was going on, until hell broke out.

-

Three hours after being caged into his own little closet and two hours and a half after Hibari had broken the door, nearly killed Dino among some other of his friends and smashed him forcefully against the window, almost sending him flying down if Reborn hadn't interfered, Tsuna was still cleaning his room, all the while hoping that Reborn never ever would think again, that it was necessary to force him and his family into "close proximity" to strengthen their bound.

-

-


End file.
